


千禧年/Millennium

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen, The Whole Ward
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2020-03-20 02:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18983125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 二战背景，首页大纲，剧情以章节更新，时间线不定，每章前会说明时间点目录：1.大纲





	千禧年/Millennium

我是很喜欢这个脑洞的，但是军宅写二战无异于灾难，一场战役我怕是能打几万字，仅仅是脑洞阶段我都替他们想好武器和装备了。

学术部分怎么想也都短不了，因为知识的命运总是和国家联系的，怕是又要搞几万字

此外又是德语背景，德语文化里面遍地都是的flag，为了让他们看起来真的是在说德语怕是又要……

这个脑洞真的要写怕是从现在写到明年夏天都结不了，而我在这期间肯定会被各种新的脑洞堆积写不了的痛苦折磨死

所以为了我能好好地滑进新年，我宣布放弃！

—————————————————— 

1999年的最后一天，年轻的记者前往郊外拜访著名的科学家努德内。这位老人虽然年事已高，却依然精神饱满思路清晰，头脑中的智慧和眼睛里的光芒都并未因为时间而流逝。他热情地招待访客，问那孩子叫什么名字。记者说他叫里希特（Licht光）。努德内听言便猜他多半跟自己同根。

“在德国和奥地利，叫这个名字的很多，过去常听到，现在也不少。即使不用德语，全世界各地的人都喜欢用不同的语言叫这个名字的，在法国他们叫克拉特和卢米埃，在古罗马他们叫露西亚和卢修斯，当然现在意大利也有许多人喜欢这样的名字。我只想说，你父母给你起了个好名字。”

两人聊天的时候，努德内向记者展示了他珍藏的老物件，许多照片，一些信件。回忆的魔匣就此打开，时光倒流到三十年代的柏林。

 

努德内跟奥默里克的告别地点是菩提树下（Under der Linden）大街，他要跟导师去美国继续关于怎么把人送上星空的研究，他劝奥默里克也最好早点离开德国。“你现在还能在书店里看到茨威格的书吗？”他用这样的话暗示时局的危险与动荡。

奥默里克微笑着表示自己会慎重考虑这个提议，但是眼下他还有很多事情丢不开，很长一段时间都必须留在柏林。他对国家与民族抱着很特别的概念，他认为“虽说我们是流浪的民族，但我认为可栖居之处便是家园。”

他们再次像学生时代那样走在这条两边长满椴树（Linden）的林荫道上，经过歌剧院，穿过勃兰登堡门，最后又回到校园里。他们说了很多很多话，其中包括他们无数次谈起的洪堡兄弟的事情。那时候他们的大学还只是“Alma mater berolinensis（拉丁文：柏林大学）”，他们跟所有骄傲的同学那样，把前两个单词念得悠扬，最后一个单词则读得清脆，仿佛是某种约定般。

他们是很亲密的同学，虽然专业和年级都不同，但并不妨碍他们的友谊。努德内曾经和奥默里克同住校外的公寓，后来奥默里克毕业离开搬走到别处继续研究，努德内单独居住一段时间后遇到冒冒失失的盖里克，阴差阳错地成为新的室友。

盖里克这段时间都不在，努德内请奥默里克帮他给室友告别，而奥默里克表示自己会留心那个虽然年纪比他们都大，却看起来有些天真的人的。

 

奥默里克回到自己的住处时看见邻居家的阿代尔斐尔正坐在楼梯上喝可乐，这种越来越流行的可乐逐渐被广告商包装上爱国的色彩，仿佛消费它就是为国家出力一样。奥默里克对这种事情从来都感到荒谬，正如他常常讽刺“人民坐不上‘人民的车（Volkswagen）’，‘人民的收音机（Volksempfänger）’里发出的也不是人民的声音。”

但他知道阿代尔只是单纯喜欢吃甜食，并且跟大部分年轻人一样都喜欢尝试新事物而已。因为买了太多甜食的缘故，阿代尔跟甜食店的让勒努成为了好朋友。奥默里克回来的时候他们俩并排坐在楼梯上跟他打招呼，他们笑起来的时候就连空气都被他们的青春洋溢所感染。

相比之下，奥默里克身上有着沉重的时代气息，虽然很年轻却仿佛懂得大部分人一辈子都掌握不完的知识，他对人说“新年快乐”的时候会用“Guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr”这样的犹太式德语句子，字面意思是“好好地滑进新的一年”，而越来越紧张的时局让这句话听起来越来越讽刺。

经过了许多风波，奥默里克和沙里贝尔都被关进了集中营，后者展示出了他高超的生存能力，成为集中营里面帮助管理囚犯的人，至少不用特别担心挨饿也不需要承担折磨人的苦活。他不干也会有别人干的，沙里贝尔并不觉得自己这样有什么问题，毕竟他们祖先就告诫过他们要努力活下去就必须不择手段。

奥默里克和沙里贝尔之前相处并不愉快，因为沙里贝尔是研究核物理的专家，他在追求极致力量的过程中获得无上快乐，而奥默里克却偏偏要研究那个时代根本没有人关心的核防治，每次讨论起问题来，沙里贝尔都觉得对方是在针对自己，因为奥默里克总是强调“Wer mit dem Feuer spielen will, muß wissen, wo das Wasser steht.（欲玩火必先知水之所在）”

尽管如此，集中营里的奥默里克对沙里贝尔而言是唯一了解他过去唯一认识他的人，是联系现在的沙里贝尔和过去的唯一光亮，所以虽然经常出言不逊，但也有意无意地照顾他，而奥默里克也经常提醒沙里贝尔该注意什么，他洞察力非凡知道哪个军官应该绕道，而哪个看守比较心软。此外，奥默里克的能力顺应当时利用集中营节约开支的思路，也让他较大部分人过得稍微好些，并偶尔还能对需要帮助的人伸出援手。

“Solange ich lebe,Himmel, Wolken, und die Schönheit des Lebens, immer bei mir.（只要我还活着，天空、云彩和生命的美就永远与我同在）”

奥默里克甚至没有忘记那些美丽的诗歌，他就连听雨点打落都能想象那是海顿的《创世纪》。

 

集中营外的房子里住的军官是格里诺，他当然带着波勒克兰。家人不希望他上前线想办法把他塞来这，他本来十分不满，但是后来发现这里生活十分不错，自由安逸还有犯人伺候，想做什么都没人管，他就是这里的老大。他在这里开心地享受包括美国的罐头在内的所有当局禁止百姓享有但是特权阶级根本无所谓的东西。

他原本以为日子会永远这么好，直到某天波勒克兰过往的身份被人揭发，他的血统不纯，有某东欧国家的基因，不能留在现在的队伍里，上面下令调派他去前线，而格里诺拼了全力也没能留下他，反而收到家族悄悄送来的警告，暗示他再这么作死的话家族只能选择连他一起放弃。

波勒克兰劝格里诺就这么算了，他也知道自己的身世，享受这么多年本不可能享受的好日子已经够了，反正只是上前线而已又不是被枪毙，比起门口集中营里的人来说要好很多了。

格里诺虽然是个骄奢淫逸的贵族子弟，但原则问题上其实是恪守规范的，只在波勒克兰临行前，忽然抱住他吻了一下。这个吻跟爱情没有关系，更像是一种洪流般的感情宣泄，和对严酷规则的叛逆

他这么做的时候被不小心路过的囚犯看见，随手就打死了那个目瞪口呆的人。

 

枪声激起飞鸟，奥默里克站在窗前看见它们消失不见，他正在送别又一个死者，集中营里的神职人员都陆续死完了，看起来可靠的奥默里克成为囚犯们信仰依靠的对象。他对死者念诵歌德的诗歌“Die Vögelein schweigen im Walde. Warte nur, balde Ruhest du auch.林中鸟儿无语，不久你也将休息”

嗯，奥默里克会很多歌德的诗歌，基本句句都是flag。

 

阿代尔斐尔和让勒努作为纯血统的德国人flag反而更早。阿代尔斐尔看起来很可爱总令人浮想联翩，又偏偏武力值很高谁都无法使他就范，被了不得的人诬告他是同性恋送进改造营。因为那个人的地位和手段，除了让勒努没有第二个人站出来替他说话，而让勒努这么做的结果是自己也被关进去了。

歌德版本的《狐狸列那》里面的部分诗句就很呼应他们的命运，让勒努就是充满恶意的宫廷里唯一有勇气与狐狸携手的那只獾，无论好运还是厄运都会一起分担。他这么做甚至不是为了得到回报，仅仅是因为他知道阿代尔不是他们说的那样的人。

接下来的事情就很……越是说不能这样那样的人，越可能借着管理和改造的名义满足自己这样那样的爱好。改造营的头其实是个女装控，也是个同，简单来说这个营地里面被改造的人所谓的“不正常”行为他都有，并且经常利用职务之便满足自己的爱好，而大家根本无力反抗。我设定这家伙是路德维希二世宫廷里那几位爱好相同的贵族家的人。

结局就是阿代尔戳瞎了他的眼睛后跳窗坠楼，猜到事情真相的让勒努之后某天弄死了这个人，并在审判中详细列举了这个人的罪名和证据，不但杀了他还在死后毁了他的名誉，当然自己也因为杀人……

 

波勒克兰离开之后杳无音信，从那时起，德国这边的情况就不妙到了无法自欺欺人的程度。

 

泽菲是北非战场空军。他的长官曾经是很英勇的人，但最后堕落得彻底。泽菲是非常谨慎的作战类型，他摒弃自己所学的刻板战术，自己研究出蜻蜓点水般观察判断定位击中之后迅速脱离的战斗方式，这让他没有像很多同伴那样因专注进攻的同时暴露自己而牺牲。因为活得长瞄的准所以战绩惊人。然而结局却是被卷入他其实并没有参与的刺杀风波……

 

盖里克跟雷光所在的坦克部队去了莫斯科，结果就是如大家所知的那样悲剧。盖里克的粗心的性格让雷光不得不经常关照他，并因此牺牲。而盖盖则被关进战俘营，因为身体强健顽强地活到有机会逃跑的时候。

他在白茫茫的西伯利亚往家的方向步行，觉得快要死的时候发现间小屋，里面没有人，但桌上有食物墙上有猎枪。他先喝了粥，从墙上拿下猎枪，这时门开进来个小姑娘，被拿着枪的陌生人吓得呆立。

语言不通，盖里克解释了半天反而暴露自己的国籍，让小姑娘感到更加害怕，最后盖里克只好把枪放下，朝着门外走去。小姑娘害怕的躲开，看着他走了很远。

没过多久小姑娘他爹回来了，两人说了会儿话，又把盖里克找回来。他们愉快地在这里生活了一段时间，直到附近有人举报，盖里克为了不拖累这家人向他们告别。

那之后再也没有人见过他。

 

韦尔吉纳和伊尼亚斯是标准的军人，他们一直撑到几乎最后，那时情况已经危机到了许多地方就连年老的和年幼的百姓都必须参与城市作战。不论是军队还是百姓都觉得这战役赢不了，但是依然被迫送死。

伊尼亚斯是掩护百姓战死的，呼应下圣瓦勒鲁扬的事迹。

韦尔吉纳坚持得更久，差点就能活到最后。

 

集中营里面的人也都知道战争的情况，他们从士兵之间的交谈和军官脸上的阴霾猜想自己大概很快就要出去了。

奥默里克和沙里贝尔聊了很久的天，他们知道军队明天就会从这里撤离。

“Leider weiß ernicht, wie sein schöner Traum ausging, er schlief ein.（遗憾的是，人们不知道美梦的结局，因为睡着了。）”

凭着这句flag，他们谁都没有活到明天。他们在发现士兵计划杀死所有的囚犯时组织反抗，他俩和格里诺的结局都在这里。

 

战争结束后漫长的时间过去，努德内在美国陆续收到很多迟来的信件，原来学校的人把奥默里克那边的信件也寄给他了，因为不知道该给谁，里面包含着很多事情。

不管是战争期间还是之后他都从未放弃联系甚至是营救奥默里克，但某国在有机会这么做的时候总是优先选择他们认为更有价值的人。

他之后受母校邀请回过几次德国，却不再是菩提树下那个校址，柏林墙已经将他们的母校分隔为二。他们俩的人生某种意义上也跟学校的命运暗合，一个顽强地留在远处坚守信念，一个果断地寻找新的土壤让真理生长。他觉得奥默里克肯定会对此有许多看法，如果他知道的话。

如果奥默里克和沙里贝尔都能活下来的话，他们两个人都会很开心，核研究战后如日中天，而核防治的重要性也逐渐被重视起来，甚至还出了这方面的炸弹奖获得者，不再是当年无人问津的研究领域。

再过些年的话人类也终于登上月球，还有很多的事件。

再然后柏林墙也不存在，被分隔开的柏林大学虽然永远回不去昔日的样子，但无论在什么地方以什么方式，只要尚有可以让研究进行的空间，现在的学者们也会和过去的前辈们那样探索真理的奥秘。

 

最后就是开头记者拜访的结束，努德内送走记者，自己陷入回忆，伴随零点的钟声响起的是满天绚烂的焰火，人们都在欢呼千禧年的到来。

他想起自己曾跟奥默里克讨论过千禧年的意义，他并不信仰宗教所以对其所包含的救赎感等神秘体验毫无兴趣，奥默里克虽然也是科学家，却另有人文角度的看法，当时自己并不特别理解。

但是在经过那么多事情之后，他从中体会到了对方所说的希望的存在，千禧年固然只是概念，并不真的代表什么，但是它可以成为一个盼望一个念想，就好像“好好地滑进新年那样”，是一种对未来的憧憬。尚未到来的时光包含着无数可能性，乐观的人们偏向于思考其中最美好的那种。

他就在千禧年的第一天，在满天星光与人造焰火中与世长辞。 

2018-12-19


End file.
